The Meeting of a Cruel Doctor and the Cat Thief
by DingDreamer
Summary: Mugiwara Crew was attacked and eventually they all were separated. Nami sets out with Camie to find the others. Now what happened? Lets just say Nami caught a certain cruel doctor's attention...3D2Y *chapter 1 rewritten AGAIN!*


**My new fanfiction!**

"Camie, do you see the others?"

"No, Nami-chin." Camie frowned with a worried look. "They shouldn't be too far…"

Nami sighed.

Earlier ago they were heading towards Fishman Island to enter the New World when…

**Flashback~**

_Pirates started heading towards their way, bringing out their cannons and guns._

_Luffy grinned like mad as he started punching out some pirates, meaning his hand made its way out of the jelly._

_Bang!_

_"Ow Sanji! What'd you hit me for?"_

_"Idiot captain! You almost made a hole! Don't you know what happens when you make a hole?"_

_"Uh…it explodes?"_

_"Oi, you two stop fighting! We need to get these pirates away!"_

_Sanji stared at the now angry Nami before having a massive nosebleed._

_'Just what did he do these two years?' Nami thought, sweat dropping._

_Luffy grinned. "Don't worry; leave it to me!"_

_She brought back his right fist, extending it. Nami's eyes widened, knowing what he might do._

_"Wait, Luffy! Don't-"_

_Pop!_

**End of flashback~**

And that was how the crew got washed away by the sea and got separated.

Luckily Camie had come and rescued Nami first. When they reached Fishman Island, they realized the others were gone.

Nami sighed again, remembering about the incident. She's definitely going to kill Luffy. He would've destroyed the ship!

'…Where IS the ship…?' Nami sweat dropped. Well, that's another thing they need to find.

Camie bit her lip, panicking. "If they get caught by the marines…"

Nami's eyes widened slightly. "There are marines here?"

Camie nodded. "Since many pirates come to this island, they set up their own headquarters here."

She then remembered something. "Oh! Speaking of pirates, there are also supernovas here."

Nami flinched. The supernovas…she remembered two of them fought with Luffy against the marines. One was Eustass Kid and the other was Trafalgar Law.

Camie started sweating like crazy, a look of panic in her eyes. "What if the marines found them already? What if they're in prison? What if-"

Nami was counting with her fingers, a look of evilness in her eyes as the aura around her changed. "They still owe me money. If they caught, I won't get any of the money…"

Camie sweat dropped. "Nami…chin?"

Nami grinned. "Don't worry Camie! I'm sure they'll be safe. If they get caught…"

The dark aura came back to her.

"Y-yes!" Camie quickly said, not knowing why she even said yes in the first place.

Nami smiled before looking up at the buildings in front of her. 'I'm sure they're safe. I mean, they did manage to hide from the marines for two years.'

**Meanwhile~**

"Um mister…mister?"

Bite. Swallow. Then repeat the whole process.

"MISTER?"

"Oh, you talking to me?"

Luffy was sitting at a table in a restaurant, eating large steaks. Beside him were twenty empty plates. People around sweat dropped. 'How can he eat all those?'

"Here's the…bill…" the merman (shaking) gave the boy the bill. Luffy looked at it with a questioning look before taking it. As he looked at the piece of paper, the whole restaurant got silent.

Then…

Luffy put the bill on the table before swallowing the rest of the steak.

"Thank you for the food." He bowed, putting his hands together. He then stood up and dashed out the restaurant.

"Hey wait! Someone! Get him!"

**With another member of the crew~**

"And that's how I defeated the big serpent!"

"Oh! You're so amazing!"

"You're so strong and brave!

Usopp smirked, rubbing the bottom of his nose with a proud look. There were two beautiful mermaids beside him, each hugging his arm. He was sitting beside a pond that had many beautiful mermaids in it.

"Tell us more!"

"Please?"

Usopp chuckled and was going to tell another one of his lie when a big roar came from behind.

He jumped, along with the other mermaids.

When he turned around, his jaw dropped. Behind him was a huge merman with a sword in his hand. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY WIFE?"

Usopp's face turned pale.

**With the cook~**

"I can't look at…any mermaid…don't take off the blindfold…"

Sanji was walking in a less crowded street with a blindfold on. He could hear feminine voices and giggles.

Sweat started to roll down his face. "No! Sanji, don't take off your blindfold! Don't take it off! DON'T-"

He took it off.

"BEAUTIFUL!"

After that?

Massive nosebleed.

With the little reindeer doctor~

"Everyone! Where are you?"

Chopper frowned with a nervous look as he walked down an almost empty street.

"Where is everyone?"

Tears started to form in his eyes. "What if something happened to them…?"

Chopper shut his eyes, clutching his fists. "NO! I NEED TO FIND THEM!"

He then accidentally kicked a rock and heard a big yelp coming from…A HUGE MACHO MERMAN IN FRONT OF HIM!

The merman held his now bruised forehead. An angry mark appeared on his forehead.

Chopper gasped and took a step back.

Wrong move.

**With Zoro~**

"Damn it. Where did everyone go?" Zoro grits his teeth as he looked around an unfamiliar hill.

"How did I even end up here?"

With Brook~

"Yohohoho!"

"Do you want some more tea, mister?"

"Please."

The waitress shook slightly as she poured another cu of tea and gave it to him. He took a sip and laughed again before turning to the waitress, scaring her.

"Miss…"

"Y-yes?"

"Will you…let me see your panties?"

**With Robin~**  
"This book seems interesting…"

Robin was in a library, reading a book. A small amused smile was on her face. 'I'll look for the others later…'

With Franky~

"Ah! Sunny-go is okay! All I need to do is to find the others…" Franky put his sunglasses on the top of his head. A troubled look then appeared on his face. "But I can't leave sunny-go here…unless…"

He looked around the forest he was in. 'I'll just put some disguises on it!'

**Back to Nami and Camie~**

Nam shuddered. 'What was that…?'

"Nami-chin?"

Nami jumped before smiling weakly. "Sorry, I just felt a bit weird."

Camie looked at her with a questioning look before sighing. "I don't think we'll be able to find the others…"

Nami frowned. She agreed with Camie; they searched most arts of the streets they were in and came to the conclusion the others must have landed somewhere farther where they were.

"I'm sure we'll find them though." Nami said, trying to reassure the mermaid and herself also.

Camie nodded with full of confidence. Suddenly someone bumped against her, making Camie fall to the ground. Nami's eyes widened. "Camie!"

"Hey girl! Watch where you're going!" a merman with a tough looking face said, his voice full of venom.

Camie sat up, running her forehead. "S-sor-"

Nami suddenly appeared in front of the surprised Camie with an expressionless look on her face.

The merman glared at her. "Who are you? Don't block my way!"

Nami continued staring before smiling sweetly. "Sorry mister. But it seems like you're missing something."

"What do you-"

Nami held out a wallet in her hand. The merman gasped. "Hey that's mine!"

He tried to grab it but Nami dodged the hand and smirked. "Apologize to Camie now."

People around were now staring at them. The street somehow got slightly silent.

The merman glared furiously. "She was the one who bumped into me!"

"I guess that means a no. Then you should bye bye to your wallet." Nami started putting the wallet in the pocket of her jean.

"Fine!"

Nami stopped and smiled at the defeated merman. He turned to Camie and looked at the ground, gritting his teeth. "I'm…sorry."

"It's okay…" Camie said with a surprised look. Nami chuckled and threw the wallet at the merman who caught it. She then helped Camie up.

"Run." Nami whispered and Camie raised an eyebrow.

"Why-"

"WHERE'S THE MONEY IN THE WALLET?"

"Oh! Okay!" the two girls started running away as fast as possible from the angry and ashamed merman.

A man with a sword with a fur hat smirked at the scene. The polar bear beside him also stared. "Aren't those two from the auction house…?"

Law chuckled before walking off.

"H-hey captain!"

"This is going to be interesting…Mugiwara female, huh…"

**To be continued~**


End file.
